Angel
by Chaos Poet
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read it please.


Authors Notes: Yeah, this is my first FMP fic. I've never really seen or read the series all the way through but I love this paring. I know that I'm going to make a lot of Sousuke and Kaname fans mad, but hey, my fic, my rules!!! XD This story is inspired by the Judas Priest song, Angel. It's probably one of the greatest ballads ever written, in this author's most humble opinion. I know that this is short by most standards, but hey, sometimes a short story is a good break from long ones.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I am just another otaku that is in love with anime, manga, and video games and I just happen to write fan fiction.

Angel.

An explosion. An explosion started it all. A malfunction in the gun of his Arm Slave caused the shells within to detonate simultaneously, thus destroying the unit altogether. Screams and shouts filled the air; some were of fear, others of pain. In the midst of battle one can never tell. Tessa Testarossa ran out to the Arbalest, not caring of the danger she was in, only wanting to see the condition of the man inside.

"Sergeant Sagara, what's your status," she screamed when she saw the cockpit door was slightly ajar.

The only response to her cry was the screams of dying men in the theatre of war.

"Sergeant….," she mumbled, falling to her knees, the wind blowing her silver locks in flurry around her head.

A team of medics rushed past her and removed his still form from the AS unit, taking extreme care to not do further damage to his already battered body. She chocked back a sob when she saw him, covered in blood and various abrasions. "We need to hurry and get this man to a chopper soon or he's not gonna make," she heard one man shout. It was then she took note of a rather large piece of shrapnel lodged in his chest.

"Sousuke, hold one. Please hang on," she prayed.

She arose from the ground and made her way over to the team of doctors and told them that she would accompany him on the helicopter. Despite their profound objections, she was aboard the aircraft when it made its accent into the smoke filled heavens.

The young Captain gazed at the unconscious form of the soldier, fighting back a wave of tears. She should have been used to the imminent threat of death, she was a commanding officer in Mithril after all. She had sent out far to many death notifications than she cared to remember. She was even prepared to die on many occasions, though she wasn't pleased at having to accept the fact that she was about to die at a very young age. No, death was a fiend she was well aquatinted with.

Losing someone she cared for on a personal level was something she was unaccustomed to though. Sure she'd lost her family, but she had been so young that it didn't really make her feel upset. The thought of loosing Sousuke, however, filled her heart with an unimaginable amount of dread.

"Ma'am," called out one of the medics, breaking her from her reverie. "This is addressed to you," he said, holding out a small leather bound book that appeared to be very old. It was falling apart, held together by a generous amount of duct-tape.

On the cover she read, "To Captain Tessa Testarossa. Please read this only if my life is in extreme danger, or it has ended."

Curiosity won out over her emotions and she opened the book. A small piece of paper fluttered to the floor and she hurriedly picked it up to protect it from the flow of blood. She turned her gaze to the paper and smiled softly.

It was the only snapshot of her and the Sergeant together. She had to suppress a laugh at the look on his face. He was blushing hard and trying to keep his stoic mask in place. She on the other hand was smiling brightly and holding him around the waist. The picture was taken only a few months earlier.

She flipped through the pages, occasionally reading some of the notes he had taken. Most of them were about Kaname; others were on various battle plans. Her hands froze when she neared the end of his book. For the first half it had been a bit trite, the photograph the only thing to hold her amusement. The last few pages, however, filled her with a sense of pleasant shock.

Poetry. Page upon page of poetry filled the last remaining leafs of his tome. She saw some drawings here and there as well. She never knew that he enjoyed drawing; never taking time to consider that he had any other passions aside from combat.

A tremor shook her thin frame when she beheld the final two pages. The first was a drawing of her, drawn the night before without her knowing. The sun was setting on the ocean and they happened to be together on the exterior of the sub just before the last rays of light disappeared behind the fathomless depths of water. The drawing was exquisite, in her opinion.

The last page contained a poem, lengthy in comparison to some of the others she had seen of his.

Angel, put sad wings around me now.

Protect me from this world of sin,

So that we can rise again.

Angel, we can find our way somehow.

Escaping from the world we're in

To a place where began.

And I know we'll find

A better place than piece of mind.

Just tell that it's all you want for you and me.

Angel won't you set me free.

Angel, remember how we chased the sun?

Then reaching for the stars at night

As our lives have just begun?

When I close my eyes

I hear your velvet wings and cry.

I'm waiting here with open arms.

Oh, can't you see?

Angel shine your light me.

Angel we'll meet once more I pray.

When all my sins are washed away.

Hold me inside your wings and stay.

Angel, take me far away.

Put sad wings around me now,

Angel take me far away.

Put sad wings around me now

So that we can rise again.

When she read the last words of his verse, she could not stem the flow of tears that fell from her gray eyes. She turned her gaze to the man on the gunnery, to see if he was fit enough to talk. To see if he was conscious and alright. She turned her head just in time to see the medics raising a thin white sheet over his face.

Authors Notes: And we're done. I know that you'll hate me for this, so yeah flame away. I like Sousuke but he isn't invincible. Even heroes die at some point. Yeah, the poem in there isn't mine. I kinda sorta borrowed the lyrics to Angel, so don't sue me. When all was said and done, I couldn't post this up here without putting them in. I know that I made them seem a bit OOC here, but I tried to stick to their characters as much as possible. To those of you that are reading any of my other fics, please leave reviews. I know that people are reading them, but I'd like some feedback as well. I want to hear your opinions, good or bad. Hope that you enjoyed this, and now REVIEW!!!!^^


End file.
